youkai_to_ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio: Diovani, Kanade
Name: Diovani (Vani) Kanade Race: Chaotic (Original race which is similar to that of a reaper and a Nephilim.) Age: 18 Hair: Hair: Seems holds a some what shaggy sense, and is coated in a shade of resembling that of a ravens feathers. And even though it's a bit untamed, it is still smooth and always clean. The mane surrendered about 15 or so inches around the back and about 13 inches around the sides. His bangs barely passed the lining of his jaw, and is parted mainly to the right. Skin: Porcelain pale. (Bloodless) Eyes: Auburn: but, at times, they change from violet to iridescent green when in the midst of anger, or full power. Height: 6'8 Weight: 170 pounds. All though he ways that much, his body is rather slim and conceals a muscle tone similar to that of a track star. Place of Birth: Kyoto, Japan Relatives: Has a father, but his mother is no more. His father is the current Emperor of Japan, who goes by the name of Kanade, Kurayami. Grade: 6th year. (Senior) Clothing Style: Usually dressed casual. He often wears simple t-shirts and ripped jeans. Though, when the time comes to clean up, he is often very acute in doing so and never misses a blemish. He often wears a hakuma when training with his kendo sticks, and/or his katana. Abilities: Uses a rather darkened form lightning, when struck by the lightning; nott only will your physical body be utterly damaged, but a life consuming poison would be released and used to rot out that part of the skin in which it struck. When he is pissed, his lightning lashes out around him in almost all directions, and the radius is lengthened. He is able to awaken the dead, and use them as minions for doing his dirty work. Though, when in the midst of his full power, he transforms into a rather wicked being (which will be kept secrete for now) and his abilities are enhanced. Also, when he draws his katana, a sudden wretched aura is released and an uneasiness for those who are weak, and would strike their flint of fear. Vani is able to change his physical 'human body' appearance into that of a dozen crows, which are used to quickly travel from one place to another. Though, they come off as phantom-like, and often phases through objects which stand in their way. -Regenerative healing Runic Spellcasting - Virtually, he can draw spells (much more powerful than a spoken spell) Angel Speak - By knowledge of the Ancient Language of Men and Angels, Vani can effect the world around him at the cost of his own physical and spiritual energy. Usage and detection of Chi- Martial Artists believe in a form of Life Energy called Chi, which is basically one's spiritual power. By using this, combined with his inherited powers, he can be a very good judge of character and strength. He can also exert his Chi into physical attacks, adding power or effectivness. -Increased strength and speed. He can apply about 5,000lbs in force. Vani is also able to easily keep up with the top speed of a Lamborghini, and can generate the speed almost instantly. Weaknesses: If he doesn't consume the required number of souls, then he will become weary and slow at fighting. If the wing scars on his back are penitrated, then he becomes immobile. Sexual Orientation: Straight Positive Personality He is supportive when in need; nice when you get to know him; if you get to know him well, Vani can be seductive and charming, as well as romantic. Negative Personality Traits: He often denies ones ability to complete something, and downs them for it until they prove him wrong. Misc. Quirks: Knows seven different forms of martial arts. Is pretty much a professor in music. He knows four different languages. Studies often and is usually reading when he's not exploring or practicing music or martial arts. Likes: Loves people who dedicate hard work. Enjoys a challenge. He loves intellectual people, and finds it easier to associate with them. He loves music, but mostly: classical, jazz, blue grass, and most variations of metal.He loves art, and drawing. Dislikes: Ignorance, bright colors, and people who don't even try when having the hopes of completing something. Favorite Foods: Onigiri (Rice balls), Kare Raisu (Curry Rice), Ochazuke. He loves German chocolate, strawberry pocky, and strawberry cheese cake. Favorite Drinks: Water, coffee, and other soda products. Hobbies: Often practices kendo with his uncle, along with other martial arts, studies, and reads. He plays seven instruments and practices one on each day of the weak for nearly two hours. History: Diovani was born in the year 1613 in Kyoto, Japan.He was brought about in a rather harsh environment, where his father was violent, and his mother a stuck-up harlot and a Empress corrupted with power. Diovani is what's known as a Chaotic. These beings were neither of heaven or hell, but had the same qualities. His abilities controlled that of dark matter and more of the spiritual forms of things. Chaotics are required to consume souls in order for his extended life to thrive, if one hasn't consumed a certain amount of souls, then he may feel a sudden decrease in power as well as physical health. It's like catching a more dangerous form of the flu, which could eat away his spiritual being and basically kill his vessel. Well, seeing as Vani was born into an important family, he was forced to take on the responsibilities of an elite chaotic. When he hit the age of six, Vani was forced to participate in the traditional event known as, "The Race into the Abyss" This event has been around longer than Vani could remember, it was introduced around the time of the elders, which was roughly around the B.C. times. The event was used to send those of the young Chaotic race into the Abyss to capture either a demon or a fallen angel. Before you enter, you have the choice of choosing either a weapon to accompany you, or a jewel. However, you must defeat the being with only your bare hands. Once defeated, a member of your family enters the realm, along with two elders, and begins the process of a ritual. The ritual is used to fuse the fallen angel or demon into the object you brought into the realm. Fusing such a being into an object would give the object enriched powers and wealth; depending on the demon/fallen angel. Well, Vani had to go through the exact same process, and was forced to overcome the brutality of a fallen angel. A Chaotic hardly ever had the chance of conquering a Fallen, in fact, those who were able to consume such a creature were often treated with the god-like status. Though, if you were born under the Kanade tree, you were already considered god-like to the families underneath you. But of course, they were not gods. Well, Kanade captured the Fallen Angel known as Lilith, who was an Angel of Death during her time in heaven; and seeing as Vani was practically similar to such a being, his powers rose greatly. His father was rather worried on the matter, and figured Vani could easily over-throw his father and claim the throne. Kurayami had a plan to keep his son in line by creating lies which would make him not want to discover the true power of his weapon. Later on during his existence, Diovani was forced to overcome mind blowing events such as: the death of his mother, and the rise of his fathers political power.And thus, centuries later, Vani was still around, and was still unaware of the power in which tickled his finger-tips. And surprisingly, his father still remained as the Emperor of Japan, and was of course as arrogant as ever. And to prove his arrogance, he sent Vani to multiple schools around the world so that way, no one would question him on the new heir. Most around him believed his son had gone rogue and was basically an outcast of the family. Even though his dad denied such accusations, deep down he wished they were true. So, from the result of his fathers excuses, Diovani found himself enrolling-once again- into another academy so he could finish his senior year, for the thousandth time.